Hua Minghai
}} |image1= |Chinese=花洺海 |Pinyin=Huā míng hǎi |AKA=Ghost Mirage Sacred Hand Ghost Mirage Bandit Saint Little Hai (By Yun Che) Yan Xiaohua (Disguise) |Status=Alive |Species=Human |Gender= Male |Age=30+ |Eyes=Maroon |Hair=Black |Height= |Spouse(s)=Ru Xiaoya (Wife) |Relatives=Unnamed Parents (Deceased) |Master(s)= |Disciple(s)= |Allies=Yun Che Ling Jie |Profound Strength=Late Stage Sky Profound Realm |Combat Prowess= |Profound Handle= |Occupation=Master Thief |Pre Occupation=God Thief |Affiliation=Hua Family |Planet=Blue Pole Star |Continent=Profound Sky Continent |Empire=Divine Phoenix Empire (Currently) |City= |First Appearance=Chapter 408 |Total Chapters= }} Hua Minghai (花洺海) is an expert thief and the self proclaimed "Ghost Mirage Sacred Hand", best in all of Profound Sky Continent. Appearance As a master thief Hua Minghai takes up several different appearances. He wears multiple disguise layers because he does not want his true appearance to be known to enemies. The following are some disguises he has used: * Lady being robbed * Inn Waiter Personality Hua Minghai loves his wife and is devoted to her. He, who previously only stole from the rich to help the poor, now stole from anyone and everyone to find a cure for his wife's cold poison. He was willing to throw aside his dignity to kneel and beg Yun Che to save his wife. Afterwards, he became a loyal friend to Yun Che. Background His family's secret profound movement skill, Extreme Mirage Lightning, allows him to conceal his aura to sneak around and also run away with incredible speed. He and his wife are the last members of the Hua Family. Their family was destroyed by Sun Moon Divine Hall and his wife was left with an extreme cold poison. He was able to become friends with Yun Che who helped him cure his wife and avenge his family. Plotline After Hua Minghai's clan was destroyed, he and his wife hid in Divine Phoenix City. His wife was bedridden and close to death due to the cold poison. Hua Minghai stole medicine from all sources in the city including the Divine Phoenix Sect in order prolong his wife's life. Hua Minghai tried to steal a Phoenix Helianthus from Yun Che but was instead captured by him. Yun Che let him go but Hua Minghai begged to have the Phoenix Helianthus to save his wife's life. The love and devotion he showed his wife convinced Yun Che to cure the poison. Hua Minghai attended the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament where he met Ling Jie and they became friends through their shared respect for Yun Che. Hua Minghai helped stir the crowd at the tournament to support Yun Che against the Divine Phoenix Empire. Hua Minghai gave his clan's secret movement skill to Yun Che, partly because of saving his wife and partly to request additional assistance avenging his family. Yun Che initially declined to learn the skill because he did not want to go against a Sacred Ground. That changed when Yun Che became mortal enemies with Sun Moon Divine Hall when he learned that they poisoned his parents with the same cold poison that Hua Minghai's wife had. Hua Minghai was able personally avenge his family by killing the elder that carried out the massacre of the Hua Family, Ye Xuange. Yun Che left Ye Xuange alive for Hua Minghai when he destroyed Sun Moon Divine Hall. Afterwards, he decided to retire and live a peaceful life. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Allies Category:Hua Family Category:Alive Category:Sky Profound Realm